1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair dyeing technology and more particularly, to a hair color wax changeable hair dyeing comb, which includes a comb body, a hair color wax assembly detachably mounted in the comb body for coloring the hair of a person and a sliding cover coupled to the comb body and movable between a close position to keep the hair color wax assembly from sight and an open position to expose the hair color wax assembly for application or replacement.
2. Description of the Related Art
When dyeing the hair of a person, people may use a regular hair comb to pick up a certain amount of a hair color wax or gel and then comb the hair to apply the hair color wax or gel to the hair. Alternatively, a hair dye comb may be used to apply a hair color wax or gel to the hair. A hair dye comb for dyeing hair generally comprises a container mounted in the comb body for holding a hair dyeing fluid. The container has a nozzle for dispensing the contained hair dyeing fluid. When dyeing the hair of a person in either of the aforesaid two conventional methods, it is difficult to control the dispensing amount of the hair dyeing fluid, and other part of the body may be contaminated by the hair dyeing fluid accidentally. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional hair dye comb has the drawbacks of being not convenient to carry and to use. Further, commercial hair dyeing combs commonly have a complicated structure. Further, the hair dyeing fluid may leak out accidentally.